2008-04-23
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Frank Woodley, Fiona O'Loughlin, Clare Bowditch, Stephen Schwartz, Guests: Clare Bowditch, Stephen Schwartz, Fiona O'Loughlin, Frank Woodley The teams were Alan, Clare and Frank, and Myf, Stephen and Fiona. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Looking for Clues and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirteen (23/04/2008) Our special guests this week are ARIA award winning singer/ songwriter Clare Bowditch, Possessed comedian Frank Woodley, one of the biggest names in musical theatre Stephen Schwartz and comedian Fiona O'Loughlin. This week's closing performance will feature one man band, That One Guy. Myf's Team Stephen Schwartz is one of the biggest names in musical theatre. He has produced such hit musicals as Godspell, Pippin and Wicked, co-wrote the film scores to Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Enchanted, and has won three Grammy Awards, three Oscars and a Golden Globe Award. He studied piano and composition at the Juilliard School of Music while in high school. After graduating university, he went on to live in New York City and work as a producer for RCA Records, but soon ended up working on Broadway. In 1971, he wrote the music and new lyrics for Godspell, for which he won several awards including two Grammys. The following year, he wrote the music and lyrics for PIPPIN and two years later, The Magic Show. At one point, Godspell, Pippin and The Magic Show were all running on Broadway simultaneously. Stephen's most recent musical, Wicked, will begin its season in July 2008 at the Regent Theatre, Melbourne. Best described as riotously funny and often disturbing, Fiona O'loughlin is a consummate laugh maker. She weaves you into her life with tales of her family and up bringing, at times a little bizarre but all too familiar. Fiona is the orginal slashie, she's a stand-up comedian/ columnist/ writer/presenter for radio and mother of five. She has performed on many TV shows and to packed audiences for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, Adelaide Fringe and UK comedy festival. Earning critical acclaim at Montreal's invitation-only Just For Laughs Comedy Festival. Alan's Team ARIA winner Clare Bowditch has been setting the stage alight with her singing since she was sixteen years old. She started out in typical muso style, singing in pubs around Australia. In 2005, she was discovered by John O'Donnell, the head of EMI Australia. He offered her an extraordinary licencing deal, the likes of which will never be seen again. Clare went on to release her album What Was Left, which went to on win an ARIA. Some of the songs from the album made it into JJJ"s Hottest 100 and What Was Left was nominated being nominated for Best Album of the Year in the inaugural J Award. Clare Bowditch and The Feeding Set have just released their third album "The Moon Looked On". You can check them out by clicking [http://www.clarebowditch.com/ here] . Comedian Frank Woodley is best known for being the other half of the comedy duo, Lano and Woodley. They collaborated on various shows and festivals, as well as their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley (1997-1999). However he is fast becoming known for his solo performances in television shows such as Thank God You're Here. Frank regularly brings his quirky energy and sublimely funny stage presence to every performance. Frank just completed his show, Possessed, for the Melbourne International Comedy festival, to which he received rave reviews. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes